An authorized login is a quick login mode that a user is authorized to directly log in to an application by using a login identity of another application that the user has successfully logged in to. However, in practice, when a user browses an application, if an authorized login needs to be performed to the current application by using a login identity of another application that the user has successfully logged in to, the user usually needs to perform a plurality of operations on a login page of the application to complete the login. Therefore, the interaction is relatively complex and is not convenient.